Hunger
by DaNightsTemplar
Summary: The unrestricted hunger was killing him. The need to feast upon flesh was unbearable. Every person was a food bank and it was torturing him. Being a Ghoul would do that to a guy. Slight Naruto/Tokyo Ghoul Crossover. Naru/Small Harem. Ghoul Naruto.
1. Hunger

Lightning crackled in the distance, lighting up the darkened room of the abandoned house. Another strike of lightning flashed, again illuminating the interior of the room and revealing the presence of a malnourished boy huddled in the corner. Tear marks stained his pale cheeks; lifeless cerulean eyes stared blankly at nothing. The bright, instant light of electricity did nothing to provoke a response out of the withered boy, only aiding in unveiling more areas of the room.

Deep gashes in the walls permeated the room, joined with smashed ornaments that littered the floor, making the room a painful trap for anyone who dared enter without any protection on their feet. A foul stench lingered in the air, filling every crevice of the room with it's putrid odour; the source of which came from a medium sized, plain brown envelope that seemed to secrete a red liquid.

Blood.

The roaring sound of thunder reverberated around the room, rousing the boy out of his state. Hesitantly, the boy's head rose and he gazed slowly around the room until his sight locked onto the package that was upon the wooden coffee table. His eyes instantly lost it's clouded look and adopted one of savagery, one that can only be seen on a animal, starved for weeks.

A feral growl escaped the boy's lips as he slowly rose from the floor. Supporting himself on the wall, the boy stumbled towards the package, keeping the starved look in his eye. As the boy came in reaching distance of the envelope, he appeared to regain control of himself, losing the hungry look as quick as it came. His eyes widened at what he was about to do and he lost his grip on the wall, forcing the boy to lose his balance and fall back onto the floor. Shakily, the boy curled up into a foetal position and sobbed uncontrollably into his knees, finally allowing the pain of the last few hours to come out.

"What have I become?"

Flashback

A young, blond by the name of Naruto Uzumaki was heading home after completing the trial for the newly formed Team 7. His sensei had them prepare the day earlier and told them not to have any breakfast as whatever they were going to do would make them throw it back up.

Naturally, Naruto didn't want to throw up in front of his rival and his crush, so he went without.

A lot of good that did him.

It turned out that Kakashi had lied to them so they were running on low on energy by the time the test started.

It probably wouldn't of mattered anyway.

They barley passed after they figured out the test wasn't about gaining the bells off Kakashi's back pocket, but actually was about working together. It only took them 3 hours of lame attempts of getting the bells- excluding Sasuke's better attempt, which infuriated Naruto to no end- and Naruto being tied to a wooden post to figure it out.

After Kakashi said they passed and sent them home for the reminder for the day, Naruto decided to catch a quick meal at Ichiraku's and then head on home.

Which is where we find our young protagonist now.

As Naruto walked down the street towards his apartment, he noticed that he might of stayed at Ichiraku longer than he had thought.

Picking up his pace a little, Naruto ventured further down the dark, deserted street, that was until he heard the sound of scuffling and a slight groan from the alleyway beside him. Curious, Naruto tried to look into the alley from his current position, only to find out that the alley was near pitch black and he could only see a few feet in.

After hearing another groan come from the alley, Naruto decided to proceed further into the alley.

"Hello?"

The only response Naruto was given was another groan and a slight shuffling of dirt on the ground, only this time as he was further in, the groan sounded more feminine than anything else.

Naruto tried to focus his eyes to the darkness, and after waiting a few more seconds his eyes adjusted. Now seeing somewhat clearly for the first time since entering the alley, Naruto noticed the alley was very bland, only having a couple of bins and a few bin bags.

"Hello?!"

Naruto called out a bit more loudly this time, the same groan seemed to originate from behind one of the bins. More worried than curious because the groan sounded more delighted than he previously thought, like someone was eating the most delicious meal they have ever tasted, Naruto walked forward and peered around the bin; only to find a slender woman with what he could make out to be purple hair, but her eyes were obstructed. Leaning a bit more forward so he could see more of her features and ask what was she doing in this alley behind a bin.

Not the most normal of behaviour, but Naruto was to tried to care.

Hearing some kind of squelching sound, Naruto's eyes picked up the most unexpected, revolting scene he has ever witnessed, topping the image of Iruka having a large demon shuriken lodged into his back.

The woman he thought was in need of help was bent over a mutilated corpse, gorging on what seemed to be the person's intestines. The groans were coming from the woman every time she bit into their flesh.

It was a horrific sight for a greener than grass Genin.

Mortified beyond words, Naruto slowly began to edge back towards the entrance of the alley, only to trip over one of the bins that was laying down on its side. This seemed enough noise to stop the woman from devouring what was left of the corpse and look his way.

Shit.

Naruto had now a clear view of her face, he was right about the purple hair but now he noticed her eyes were also purple and she had some sort of a dress on, not like he could see it very well seeing it was still dark as hell and her body was mostly covered in blood.

"What do we have here?"

The woman's giggle sent shivers down his spine. Knowing he was in immediate danger and needed to get out there fast, Naruto stumbled to his feet and turned and sprinted to the exit of the alley.

He only got a few feet.

The instant Naruto tried to run, the woman sprang into action and 6, tentacle-like claws protruded from her back and lunged at Naruto. The first two both pierced his lower legs and the next two impaled his shoulders, while the last two wrapped around him, one around his mouth and another around his waist.

All Naruto could do was widen his eyes as he was ragged back towards the blood covered woman, who was gigging like mad at the prospect of another meal.

"Where were you trying to run to, little boy?"

Even if Naruto wanted to respond, he couldn't with the tentacle claws around his mouth.

"Hmm, got nothing to say? That's too bad"

Naruto could do nothing but make muffled screams as she tore the two tentacle claws out of his legs and got ready to spear them through his stomach.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't watch people while they're eating, its bad manners".

Time seemed to slow down as the claws began to descend towards his stomach, he could do nothing but close his eyes in defeat as the claws got closer to ending his life. He knew he couldn't fight against whatever these claws were, he couldn't even move an inch. It made him feel so weak, knowing he could never become Hokage and have the villagers acknowledge him and rub it in Sasuke's face. As Naruto was losing the rest of his hope, his stomach started to burn, thinking it was the claws puncturing his flesh, Naruto didn't notice the pure red power leaking from his stomach stop the claw a centimetre away from his skin.

The woman herself was shocked, she hadn't seen that kind of power in a long time, she was so shocked in fact, that she didn't see the other streak of red energy protrude from his stomach and wrap around her neck. It was too late to react when she noticed the burning sensation around her neck and then the cold blackness that surrounded her thereafter.

Meanwhile, the energy receded back into Naruto, who had passed out by this time from the tremendous energy coursing through his body. Being unconscious, Naruto was unable to spot the figure enter from the opening of the alley.

"What do we have here?"

* * *

><p><strong>And here we have it! This will be a NarutoTokyo Ghoul fanfiction if you haven't already noticed. I'm not quite sure on the pairing yet, so I'm up for suggestions. I also don't know how often I will be updating, me being in school most of the week will slow down the updates, that and having a shit ton of revising I need to do will slow it down even more. That being said, I will still try to release a update as soon as I can. For now though, read and review! I want to know your thoughts on this type of fic and any suggestions on how to improve! Even word count :).**


	2. Aftermath

The sun's rays peered through the blinds of the hospital room, illuminating it slightly. Naruto's eyes slowly peeled open only to shut again as one of the rays blinded him. Opening his eyes again, they adjusted to the new light and he quickly noticed he was not in his apartment. Hearing the subtle but repeated beep of a heart monitor also helped in his conclusion.

Slowly sitting up, Naruto winced and moved his hand down to clench his stomach where a dull pain emitted from. Pulling up the sheets Naruto didn't see anything noticeably different to his body, only a thin cut stretching across his abdomen that was barely visible.

Trying again to sit up Naruto was still met with the pain, but he ignored it for scanning the room. The bleep of the heart beat monitor gave him a guess at where he was at but seeing the white walls and the smell of disinfectant told him he was correct. Naruto held his head in pain as he tried to recall the events from the last time he was awake. He remembered doing the bell test with his team then eating at Ichiraku's, but after that everything was fuzzy. He swore he could remember walking home and then seeing something in a alleyway, something...purple.

Oh.

Naruto's eyes widened and his pupils dilated. He remembered. The woman that was eating...another person. How she looked at him with starved eyes, looking at him like a next meal, it horrified him to no end.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he would think about that later, right now he needs to find out who saved him and thank him then go back home and try to forget this ever happened. Craning his head to the left, Naruto was greeted with the sight of a few get well soon cards. Smiling slightly at knowing some people cared about him, Naruto reached out and grabbed the nearest one and began reading it.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi was pacing around his office, think about the new news he has got about Naruto. Hiruzen loved the boy like he was his own blood, so when something bad has happened that involves Naruto, Hiruzen was the first to know. Which is why he was pacing around his office in the first place. A few days ago he got news that Naruto had been found in an alley surrounded by blood with a rotted corpse not too far away from him. Hiruzen being the man he was, immediately stopped what he was doing and headed straight for the hospital with his ANBU guard in tow. When he got there he was met with the sight of a pale looking Naruto attached to a bunch of wires and cords leading to different machines. After seeing this, Hiruzen practically demanded what happened to as terrified nurse. She told him he was found around 2 o'clock in the morning in a alley way near his apartment covered in blood with a partly rotted corpse next to him.<p>

At that moment Hiruzen feared the worst, he thought young Naruto had an episode and attacked the now identified Chunin and killed him. Luckily, the nurse said that the shinobi that found him told them that it did not look like Naruto killed the person, not like he could, he was only a Genin after all and he wouldn't of been able to defeat a Chunin fresh out of the academy. So after staying a few more hours to watch Naruto and place a card on the counter next to him, he returned home and got ready to file the paperwork to have an investigation on the death of the Chunin and send someone to their home to alert any relatives of their demise.

Hiruzen's thoughts were cut short as he secretary entered the room, looking a bit dishevelled.

"Hokage-sama Naruto is awake!"

* * *

><p>After reading the get well soon cards sent by his teamates, the Ichiraku's, Iruka and Jiji, Naruto was about to get out of the bed until he heard the sound of his room's door opening.<p>

"Oh, your awake!"

Naruto turned to look towards the noise, only to find an average looking nurse standing in the doorway.

A soon as Naruto was going to say something, his stomach rumbled. Slightly embarrassed, Naruto asked if they have any food.

Giggling behind her hand, the nurse said she will alert the doctor of his conciousness and then bring him the food.

With that, she left the room, leaving Naruto alone.

With the spare time on his hands, Naruto found his thoughts drifting to _that _night. He still couldn't get those starved eyes out his mind, the way she looked at him like he was her next meal, it horrified him.

Thinking back to the poor person she was...eating. Naruto couldn't help but feel more hungry. No matter how sick it felt to grow hungry after watching somebody cannibalise someone else, he couldn't help but want to join in.

The entrance of a doctor and the nurse from before broke him from his musing.

The doctor was as average as the nurse, nothing special about him. The doctor smiled at Naruto, while the nurse walked past him and placed a bowl of ramen on the table next to Naruto, how they knew what his favourite meal was confused him, maybe it was on his file or something.

"So my colleague was right, you are awake. That's great." The doctor walked around the bed and started looking at the readings of the different machines surrounding Naruto.

"Hmm, it seems you are healthy now than you have ever been. How peculiar." As the doctor was mumbling to himself about how strange Naruto's health was, Naruto himself was getting uncomfortable with the people in the room.

It wasn't like he was scared of them or anything, the shinobi doctors and nurses always were better to him than the civilian doctors and nurses, but it was the fact that his stomach started to rumble more and the scent of them made his mouth water.

Just as he thought he was going to go insane with the smell, the doctor turned around and smiled.

"It seems you are fit to leave today, I'll just leave you with your food, you're in good enough shape to leave whenever you want, just remember to check out when you leave." With that, the nurse and doctor left the room.

Still dazed from the recent incident, Naruto reached out for the bowl of ramen, which he hoped would quench his growing hunger. Taking a bite of the ramen, Naruto immediately spat it back out like it was on fire. Feeling the bile bubble up his throat, Naruto pulled all the cords out that were connected to him and rushed to the bathroom.

Only to spend the next 10 minutes throwing up the contents of his stomach.

Feeling slightly woozy still, Naruto stumbled back towards the bed. Just in time as the door swung open and the Hokage entered.

"Naruto, I heard you were awake!" Smiling his grandfatherly smile, the Hokage walked up to Naruto's bed, completely unaware of the events that just transpired.

Naruto himself didn't want to tell his Jiji just what happened. He imagined he had enough on his plate being the Hokage and didn't want to trouble him with the bile that he spent 10 minutes throwing up.

Forcing a smile back at the Hokage, Naruto responded.

"Hey Jiji! What brings you here?" It was a pretty stupid response as Naruto knew why he was already here, he just didn't want to talk about it straight away.

The smile on the Hokage's face slowly dropped into a frown.

"What do you remember about the events of last week?" A week? Its been that long? Naruto was slightly troubled about this, when he was injured he normally was up and about the same day, he's never been down for a week before.

"I can't remember a lot, Jiji, but I remember hearing some strange noises coming from an alleyway when I was heading home from Ichiraku's." The Hokage listened intently as Naruto carried on speaking, picking every individual detail out to evaluate later.

"It sounded like somebody needed help so I went to see if they were alright." Hiruzen smiled slightly, it was always like Naruto to help somebody in need, only if they didn't annoy him first.

"But when I found the person who was making the noises they...they were..." Naruto struggled to say the remainder of the story, he still can't believe what the woman was doing, he also still can't believe he wanted to join in.

Hiruzen saw that Naruto was having a hard time to say what happened next, so being the caring old man he was, he sat down next to Naruto to comfort him.

"Its alright Naruto, you don't need to say anything yet, I can always ask you later." Naruto shook his head, he needed to tell someone this or it will haunt him.

"The woman, she was _eating _someone else." As soon as Hiruzen heard those words he already called his ANBU team in.

"I want you to search for this woman, look around the crime scene for anything the T&I may have missed." Hiruzen turned to face Naruto again.

"Naruto, I know this is hard for you but I need you to tell me what this woman looks like." Naruto knew there was no point in lying to his Jiji, so he told him what she looked like.

Hiruzen signalled for the ANBU to go, then turned to leave himself.

"I'll come round to your apartment later Naruto. For now you should go home and get some rest, you can also have a week off missions until you feel fit for duty again." With that, Hiruzen left the room to do some more agonizing paper work, first Orochimaru's apparent sighting in Konoha, now this?

He really needs a break.

Back in the hospital room, Naruto was staring blankly out of the window, until he decided to get out of the bed and go home. Getting dressed in his usual orange outfit, Naruto folded the hospital gown up and placed it on the table before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we have it! This is a really recent update, the rest won't be as quick as this, I just wanted to get the plot moving :p. I'm only writing this to get the word count on a even number, got to have those priorities straight!<strong>


	3. Revelations

The skies flashed through different shades of orange and red as the sun set. Naruto paid no mind to the magnificent display happening overhead as he walked home. He made sure not to walk the path he did last time, he didn't want any to be reminded of _that _event for the rest of the night.

Luck just wasn't on his side this month.

As Naruto walked towards his apartment door-after climbing the tedious amount of stairs-he noticed a small brown parcel and letter sticking through his letter box.

The parcel itself wasn't any kind of parcel from the Hokage or Iruka, they normally had the Konoha stamp on to signify Shinobi class delivery, the speediest of all deliveries. This one had a civilian stamp on, this wouldn't of been a problem if Naruto didn't get any mail from _any _civilians, not that he cared, they all hated him anyway.

Taking tentative steps towards the object, Naruto leaned to to prod it slightly.

Only for it to fall through the rest of the mailbox.

After hearing no sort of trap or prank, Naruto opened his door and leaned down to pick up the parcel and letter again. Placing the parcel under his arm to keep it from falling, Naruto turned around and shut the door before heading into his living room and placed it down on his table.

After setting them aside to read later, Naruto first wanted to attend to the rumbling of his stomach, along with dull ache of hunger pains. After the ramen incident at the hospital, he was put off getting anything to eat from there at the time.

Heading towards his kitchen, Naruto searched through the cupboards for some food that _wasn't _ramen. After find bits a pieces around the kitchen, he managed to form a sandwich.

Taking a eager bite out of the sandwich, Naruto expected to taste the flavours of the various meat and cheeses, instead he got the same taste as when he ate the ramen at the hospital. Which in turn, resulted in the same response.

10 minutes of throwing up later, Naruto began to get worried, this is twice now he has ate something since the incident and both of those times he has thrown up. You could base it down to the brutality of the accident down to the fact he is throwing up but in that case he shouldn't be feeling hungry in the first place, let alone _starving. _

Naruto began to frantically look through the fridge and drawers looking for different foods.

Chicken?

No.

Salad?

No.

Dairy?

No.

Tears began to steadily trickle out his eyes as he consumed more food only for it to taste as bad as the last and throw it up again.

The clock turned 12 and its echo rang through Naruto's ears. Laying face down on the floor, Naruto stared blankly at nothing. Countless food products and ingredients littered the floor of the kitchen, along with bits of glass from a glass broken in frustration. The moonlight illuminated the living room beside him, making a certain letter and package stand out.

Eyes widening slightly, Naruto forced himself to get up from the food covered floor and head into the living room.

Throwing himself onto the couch, Naruto lazily picked up the letter first. The front was entitled "A little help". Curiously, Naruto opened the seal of the envelope and began reading the letter.

_Dear Naruto, _

_By now you should be wondering who sent this letter and what it has to do with you. You should also be wondering why the food you eat tastes awful._

_That_ perked Naruto's attention, whoever wrote this letter knew what was wrong with him and he was eager to find out.

_The answers for these questions may not be pleasurable but nonetheless they are true. The woman you stumbled upon was a creature called a Ghoul. These creatures feed upon human flesh to survive and posses powerful abilities. You managed to find a particularly powerful Ghoul and one that is well known, her name was Rize Kamishiro. _

By now Naruto was confused, scared and a little bit intrigued. Were these so called Ghouls commonly known among Shinobi, if so, why were they not taught this in the academy? Of course it could of been, and Naruto was just not listening.

_That night that you approached Rize, she was killed. _

That shocked Naruto, he wondered what happened to her, but he didn't expect her to be dead. However, that didn't shock him as much as what he read next.

_By you._

Now that shocked Naruto to his very core, but it did not make him sad or remorseful. It actually felt...right. Confused about his feelings more than ever, Naruto read on.

_You may be shocked about this, that I understand, but it is too late to do anything about that now, not when there is something even more important to inform you about. Rize may have been killed physically but she still lives spiritually, in you._

Now frightened more than shocked, Naruto brought a shaky hand to his face. Is he possessed? Could he even tell? Deciding to read on before he ends up doing anything rash, Naruto looked back down at the letter.

_No, you are not possessed, we have reason to believe that her organs were transplanted into you while you were unconscious, making you a Half-Ghoul. The changes of you becoming a Half-Ghoul should begin to set in a few hours after your awakening, you will notice normal food if no longer edible, for that you will have to eat human flesh. I know this would be very difficult for you to take in right now but I beg you not to do anything rash, you wouldn't want your... condition to become public knowledge. The package should help you and if you want more and help with your 'condition' then wait outside Konoha Cemetery at 10pm. _

_Sincerely__, Yoshimura._

The letter glided slowly to the ground as Naruto sat there, unmoving. He slowly craned his neck to stare blankly at the package that was now beginning to seep a very alluring liquid.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Yes I am repeating this on purpose. No, its not only to increase word count. :p)**

Lightning crackled in the distance, lighting up the darkened room of the abandoned house. Another strike of lightning flashed, again illuminating the interior of the room and revealing the presence of a malnourished boy huddled in the corner. Tear marks stained his pale cheeks; lifeless cerulean eyes stared blankly at nothing. The bright, instant light of electricity did nothing to provoke a response out of the withered boy, only aiding in unveiling more areas of the room.

Deep gashes in the walls permeated the room, joined with smashed ornaments that littered the floor, making the room a painful trap for anyone who dared enter without any protection on their feet. A foul stench lingered in the air, filling every crevice of the room with it's putrid odour; the source of which came from a medium sized, plain brown envelope that seemed to secrete a red liquid.

Blood.

The roaring sound of thunder reverberated around the room, rousing the boy out of his state. Hesitantly, the boy's head rose and he gazed slowly around the room until his sight locked onto the package that was upon the wooden coffee table. His eyes instantly lost it's clouded look and adopted one of savagery, one that can only be seen on a animal, starved for weeks.

A feral growl escaped the boy's lips as he slowly rose from the floor. Supporting himself on the wall, the boy stumbled towards the package, keeping the starved look in his eye. As the boy came in reaching distance of the envelope, he appeared to regain control of himself, losing the hungry look as quick as it came. His eyes widened at what he was about to do and he lost his grip on the wall, forcing the boy to lose his balance and fall back onto the floor. Shakily, the boy curled up into a foetal position and sobbed uncontrollably into his knees, finally allowing the pain of the last few hours to come out.

"What have I become?"

Naruto was cut out of his musing when he spotted the clock dangerously close to 10pm. Remembering what the letter said about help with his 'condition', Naruto wiped the tears off his whiskered cheek and headed towards the door, minding not to step upon the shards of glass upon the floor. Grabbing a coat of the coat rack, Naruto put it on and went outside. The harsh wind and cold rain immediately assaulted him, drenching him within seconds. Not wanting to be out in the freezing cold forever, Naruto ran towards the Cemetery, hoping that someone would be there that could help him.

Running through the street, Naruto saw the late night drunkards wandering the street looking for shelter. The sight itself was almost enough to make Naruto go even more crazy, he's been starved ever since he was knocked unconscious and being around the package of human flesh has only amplified that hunger. The smell of human reached Naruto's nose and caused him to trip over and roll down a small hill at such an intense smell, it was different than the one from the package, it was _fresher. _On his hands and knees, Naruto felt his mind slip more and more into animistic instincts, a primal growl left his throat. As Naruto was about to lunge at one of the passing drunks, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Looking up, Naruto was met with a none-threatening glare by a pair of dark green eyes.

The eyes were owned by a tall, well built man wearing a long, black overcoat. The man himself looked like he posed no threat and he didn't have the same aura as the humans did, making him calm but wary at the same time.

"Come with me, Naruto," his voice was deep, and strangely soothing. Naruto didn't know whether to trust this man, but seeing he knew his name, he must know him from somewhere and just not recognise him.

Standing up on wobbly legs, Naruto noticed that falling down the small hill had brought him straight to the opening of the Cemetery. Turning around, Naruto looked the man in the eye again.

"Are you than person that sent me the letter?" Naruto asked, he didn't want to be following this man if the person who sent him the letter and can help him is nearby.

"No, but the person who did sent me here to collect you." His eyes did not stray from his as he was speaking, intimidating Naruto a little.

"Okay then, I'm guessing you know about my...condition and can help me," it came off a little bit too desperate than what Naruto would of liked, but he couldn't help that, the hunger was making him insane, he was sure he's going biting into random people pretty soon.

"Yes, I'm going to take you somewhere where you can get help," this comforted Naruto a little bit, maybe he can even get rid of this curse.

Naruto didn't respond to that verbally, but he did nod his head a little. The man started walking down the street as Naruto followed him. The walk was pretty long and Naruto noticed that the houses became more and more rugged as they carried on. Not able to keep up with the awkward silence, Naruto spoke up.

"What's your name anyway?" This has been bugging Naruto for a while now, but he didn't have the courage to speak up until now, the accident had done a number on him.

The man shot a glance his way then turned to look at the road ahead again. " Renji Yomo"

Naruto wanted to ask more questions but decided to ask them when they got to where they were going. That reminded Naruto that they have been walking for a while now and still haven't got there but before he could say anything, Renji spoke up.

"Were here"

Naruto looked up to see them stood in front of what looked like a cafe. The lights were on downstairs and only a few were on upstairs, then sign on the door read 'closed' but Renji pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

The inside had a cozy feel to it, it was medium sized with quite a few tables and chairs along with a counter and a register. Behind the counter stood an tall, middle aged man wearing a formal waiters outfit. He smiled kindly at Naruto and gestured for him to come closer. As Naruto approached Renji spoke from behind him.

"This is the boy, Yoshimura," Naruto's eyes widened at the name and he looked up at the old man, currently smiling at him.

"You're the person that sent the letter?" Naruto asked, he wanted to know if he could be helped or not.

"Why yes I am. I guess I can assume that you came here looking for help about your condition?" The man spoke for the first time since Naruto entered, his voice was soft and warm, much like his Jiji's.

"Can you?! I don't want to be like one of them..." Naruto's eyes fell to the floor, he was so hungry it hurt.

The man's eyes softened even more as he walked around the counter to stand in front of Naruto. "I'm sorry but you can't ever go back to being human,"

Naruto let a small sob escape from his lips at this, he never asked for this, he wanted to go back to being human.

The old man knelt down to Naruto's level and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto, you don't have to be alone. We're also Ghouls"

Naruto's head shot up at this and he looked the man straight in his eyes.

"Really?!"

Yoshimura couldn't help but let out a gasp at seeing his eyes for the first time this night.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! <strong>


	4. Meeting New People

**This chapter is more of a light shedding chapter, it will tell more about Ghouls and may be able to answer a few of your questions.**

* * *

><p>Yoshimura knew Naruto would be a Half-Ghoul so he expected to see the Kakugan (Ghoul's eye) only in one eye. What he was not expecting was to see the Kakugan in one eye <em>and <em>for the Kakugan to be mutated. Instead of the normal pitch black iris and blood red pupil, Naruto had a black iris but his red pupil was slitted. This has never happened before by Yoshimura's knowledge so it increased his interest with the boy even more.

"Renji, did you ever see Naruto's eyes?" Yoshimura turned his attention to Renji who was still standing in the doorway.

"No I did not, his hair obscured his eyes and the rain didn't help either," Renji moved so he was standing in front of Naruto as well. When Renji saw that Naruto's eyes were different the reaction wasn't as large as Yoshimura's, just the slight widening of his eyes, but even this was a large reaction to get out of Renji.

"Strange, his eyes are not at all like what I would of thought, I predicted that he would only have one Kakugan but I did not predict it to be altered," Renji carried on.

"Yes, it is truly peculiar," Yoshimura drawled on, the thought of having not only one Kakugan but a mutated Kakugan intrigued and perplexed him at the same time. What could of caused the mutation?

As the two were rambling on about some kind of eye, Naruto heard footsteps coming down from the stairs next to the exit. Turning around from the two who were oblivious to the approaching person, Naruto faced the stairs in time to see a cute looking girl enter the room.

The feature that stood at most to Naruto was her purple hair that reminded him slightly of the incident, but he quickly dismissed that from his mind, he didn't want to think about that right now. Looking back at her, he noticed that her purple hair covered on of her eyes which were a dark violet. She adorned a waitress outfit similar to Yoshimura's and was currently staring right at him. Noticing he was caught staring, Naruto quickly turned his head away, a small blush on his cheeks.

"S-Sorry"

Naruto was expecting her to say 'don't worry about it' or 'it doesn't matter' but instead she just completely ignored him, and walked past him as if he wasn't even there. This deeply annoyed Naruto, he was already ignored and shunned by the villagers which he normally didn't care, but after all that's happened recently, he's had enough.

Touka Kirishima wasn't expecting to see a drenched boy with his hair matted to his head standing in the cafe at 10:30pm, but she honestly didn't care, so when she caught him staring and he apologised, she just ignored him. What she wasn't expecting was for the boy grip on to her arm.

"You could of at least said thanks," the boy stared into her eyes and her eyes widened a bit when she saw he had a Kakugan, one that was slitted.

The recent transaction alerted Yoshimura and Renji of the newcomer. Both turning around they saw that Touka had arrived.

"Ah Naruto, It seems you have met the third member of the family, Touka, introduce yourself" Yoshimura's broke them them of their staring contest and made Naruto relinquish his grip off Touka's arm.

Touka offered her hand to Naruto, "My name is Touka Kirishima".

Naruto looked down at the hand and gripped it before giving off a small smile, "My name's Naruto, sorry about that early" he laughed off into a awkward chuckle.

"Don't worry about it," Touka cut off Naruto's chuckling and turned to Yoshimura. "Is this him," it wasn't really a question as she already knew it was him but Yoshimura caught the hidden undertone.

_'What's up with his eyes'_

Yoshimura gave his signature grandfatherly smile, "Yes, Naruto here will be coming to this cafe from now on, we'll be helping him with being a Ghoul."

Naruto gave off another awkward chuckle, "Haha, you say that like you're a Ghoul as well..."

"That's because we are."

Naruto blanked at this, until he saw their eyes change until the iris was pitch black and the pupil was red.

"Y-You're Ghouls as well?! And what's up with your eyes?!" Naruto was slightly scared that they brought him here to eat him but he was slightly re-assured that they only eat human, so he's safe, right?

"Yes we are Ghouls, but don't worry we don't eat our own kind and you better be asking the same about yourself, you are technically a Ghoul as well, " Yoshimura smiled as he grabbed a small mirror from the counter and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the mirror and looked in it. He gasped as he saw that one of his once blue eyes was now black with a slitted red pupil. "My eye?! Wha- Wait, has only on eof my eyes changed and slitted when yours is not?" Naruto asked, he had a feeling that his eyes had changed when he could see in the dark a lot easier and when their eyes changed, it just solidified his theory. What he didn't get was why only one of his eyes changed and why it was slitted.

Renji spoke up to answer this question, "Only one of your eyes has changed because you're only a _Half_-Ghoul, as for the reason they're slitted, we have no idea."

Naruto was about to ask why they had no idea when he remembered the night Mizuki tricked him into stealing the Forbidden Scroll and told him of his...prisoner.

"Oh"

Yoshimura saw gears working inside Naruto's head and decided to ask him what he was thinking.

"I know why my eye is slitted," that perked their attention, but the slight downcast look stopped them from asking immediately.

Yoshimura broke the silence, "Why are they slitted?"

"Its because I'm a Jinchūriki"

The dawning of shock on their faces would of been comical if not for the situation. Yoshimura's mouth was shaped like a O, Touka's eyes were wide and staring blankly at the floor, even Renji's mouth was pressed into a thin line.

"This complicates things," Yoshimura's voice broke the silence for a second time, his face had lost the tender smile and he adorned as serious look. "If you were just a normal civilian this would of been a lot easier. But not only are you a Shinobi you're also a _Jinchūriki_! A Shinobi would of been manageable, even if there hasn't been a Shinobi Ghoul ever reported, the changes to your body and Chakra System wouldn't of been too hard to deal with. Seeing that you're a Jinchūriki complicates things alot. This is way out of the realms of our understanding, we have no idea how your...tenant will effect this change or respond to the different DNA in your body."

Now Naruto looked like he had gone several shades paler, he came here thinking they could help him, not tell him that his tenant could be affecting his already fucked up DNA.

Seeing Naruto becoming paler and paler, Yoshimura decided to shed some good news on the subject. "While I said that your changes will be unpredictable, we will still help you, after all we don't want a Half-Ghoul wandering around out there with the power of a Jinchūriki and a Ghoul."

Naruto smiled slightly at that, at least they will help him get through it. What Yoshimura said also put another question inside his head. "Powers? Ghouls have abilities?"

Yoshimura's eyes softened at the excited look on Naruto's face, even though this will be a bumpy ride, it will bring a little bit of entertainment back into his life, plus he might be able to get Touka to open up a bit more to him and actually be able to get her another friend her age. "Yes I will tell you all about what abilities you have after dinner. You must be starving after all."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! This chapter and a bit of the next chapter will be more talking and explanations, but don't worry the fighting will be starting soon! Next chapter we get to find out a bit about the abilities of a Ghoul and perhaps some other things like why the fuck is Coffee so important? A little bit of a spoiler there! This chapter also has a even word count because I'm cool like that :D.<strong>**  
><strong>


	5. Hunting

Naruto's blood ran cold. He didn't want to eat but the hunger was etching away at him, etching away at his sanity. He managed to distract himself with conversation but when Yoshimura mentioned it his mind went haywire. He wanted to eat so bad but he thought that if he did, he would lose what humanity he had left.

Noticing the nervousness and primal hunger upon Naruto's face, Yoshimura sighed. If Naruto didn't eat soon, he'll go insane.

"Naruto," once Yoshimura saw he caught Naruto's attention, he continued. " I know you don't want to eat, but if you don't, you'll end up hurting those around you," Yoshimura turned to face Renji. "Could you take Naruto with you tonight?"

Renji didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes"

Yoshimura sent a thankful look to Renji. "Good," he turned to look at Naruto again. "Go with Renji, hopefully you'll change your mind when you come back". Yoshimura hoped Naruto will change his mind by the time he came back or they would definitely have a big problem on their hands.

Naruto wondered briefly what they were talking about but his mind was steadily descending into hunger so he didn't think much of it. Feeling an arm grasp his shoulder, Naruto looked up to see Renji staring down at him.

"Come on"

Naruto followed Renji out of the cafe, hoping he'll get through this soon.

After Naruto and Renji left, Touka turned to Yoshimura. "So he's the one eye you were talking about. The one with Rize's Kagune?"

Yoshimura just smiled and nodded. "He'll become a great addition to the family".

Touka just glared at where Naruto was standing

* * *

><p>After they left the cafe, Renji began to lead down the street towards the Hokage Monument, it was still raining but less than before. It took them 30 minutes of walking to reach their destination, which Naruto noticed was at the back of the Hokage Monument, but he was in too much of a haze to care.<p>

Behind the Hokage Monument was a dense forest, much like the forest that surrounds Konoha, except this one wasn't created by The First Hokage's Mokuton, so it is without the strengthening of The First's chakara, making it a protected area of sorts.

Naruto didn't know why they were out here, the walk here was a bit more tense than the walk to the cafe so he didn't bother asking Renji, but after walking around in the forest for a while, Naruto picked up a scent that made his senses go haywire.

Blood.

Naruto couldn't control himself as he shot towards where the delicious scent was coming from, almost running into Renji as he walked by. Bursting through the canopy, Naruto found himself in a small empty clearing directly adjacent to the Hokage Monument. Well, empty was not the correct word because in the centre of the clearing was a man laying down.

Dead.

The smell of relatively fresh flesh filled Naruto's senses and caused him to salivate, the rain did not hinder the scent in the slightest, in fact, it only enhanced it. The man himself looked like he has been dead for a few days at most and had not decomposed much. Naruto felt him mind slip as he finally let his hunger take over him. Naruto gave a short deranged chuckle as his canines grew and he took on a more animalistic appearance. His whiskers darkened and his hair grew spikier as the air around them radiated killer intent.

Eyes wide with saliva dripping out of his mouth, Naruto leaped towards the corpse. Tearing open his chest with his sharpened finger nails, Naruto marvelled at the blood as it spewed out of the man's chest, onto Naruto's face. Chuckling madly to himself, Naruto bit a chunk out of the corpse's flesh and swallowed. His eyes widened at the taste, it was divine; like the tenderest, tastiest meat you could ever have the honour of consuming. Licking the blood off his lips, Naruto continued devouring the man, unaware of the presence that entered the clearing.

Naruto was so unaware that only when the person placed their hand on his shoulder, did he know they were there. A growl left Naruto's throat, as four red, tentacle-like claws protruded from his lower back, and quicker than the human eye could follow, pierced the stomach of the person behind him. The maniacal smile never left Naruto's face as he watched the blood seep out of the wound in the person's stomach, only when a hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder again did he look up.

Renji was staring back down at Naruto, his face was blank as if he wasn't even wounded. Renji gripped a hold of the appendage that was impaled in his stomach and slowly pulled it out, leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. Naruto watched, eyes wide as the hole, slowly but surely, patched it self up until it looked like it was never punctured.

"I-"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto," Renji's cut off Naruto. "You weren't thinking clearly, I knew that. It's not like you could of killed me anyway," Renji's reply did nothing to stop the tears threatening to fall, and sure enough, they did. Renji awkwardly patted Naruto's back as he cried uncontrollably into his chest.

"I couldn't help myself! I don't know what got over me, but the last thing I remembered was a strange scent and then-and then-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Renji spoke up.

"Naruto," his voice was hard, like how his Jiji spoke when something was wrong. "Look at me," Naruto looked up to see the same stone-glare looking back at him, only this time, he could see a hint of compassion in there. "I've seen you eating at that ramen shop from time to time and I know this isn't like you, I've even asked the owners about you one time because you intrigued me, from what they've told me I know this isn't like you at all. You need to accept who you are now and be strong," Naruto had stopped crying by the end of his speech and new tears threatened to spill from his eyes, only this time they were tears of joy.

"Thank you, Renji-Niisan," Renji's was shocked about the brotherly suffix Naruto added to his name,he didn't know if he liked it or not, it brought up unwanted memories.

"Huh," Naruto's voice brought Renji out of his thoughts. "What the hell is this?!" Naruto was referring to the four tentacle-like claws coming out of his lower back. "They look like-"

"Rize's Kagune," Renji interrupted Naruto. "We were going to talk to you about the abilities of a Ghoul after we got back but I guess talking about it now wouldn't hurt". Naruto looked at the claws mystified, was these's his new powers? "The tentacle-like appendages coming out of your back are called a Kagune (Shining child)," Seeing Naruto nod in understanding he continued. "There are four types of Kagune. Ukaku (Shining feather), Koukaku (Shining shell), Rinkaku (Shining scales) and Bikaku (Shining tail). You posses a Rinkaku."

Naruto stared at his Kagune as they swished about behind him. "So what's the difference?" Naruto asked.

Renji expected him to ask that so he had his answer ready. " An Ukaku Kagune protrudes from the shoulders, the Kagune itself is light weight and good for long range and short range attacks. However the Kagune reduces the users stamina, making the user at a disadvantage at drawn out battles. The Koukaku Kagune protrudes from below the shoulder blade. This Kagune is very robust and heavy, making it slow but a great defence against Kagune's like Ukaku's. The Rinkaku protrudes from the back at the waist region. A Rinkaku excels at strength and yields a great striking power, so it can smash through the Koukaku's defence. However it is very brittle, so be careful. Finally, the last Kagune is Bikaku. The Bikaku protrudes from the tail bone and is balanced in all areas, making it have no distinguishable strengths or weaknesses. The Bikaku is faster and more agile than the Rinkaku and because the Rinkaku is very brittle, the Bikaku can cut it off. However a Ukaku can defeat it with its superior speed."

Naruto soaked in all the information like a sponge. "So I'm a Rinkaku, eh?" Naruto mentally commanded his Kagune to disperse and he watched as it receded back into his body.

"Yes, so you better be careful around Bikaku users," Renji answered, staring at the half eaten corpse Naruto left behind.

"Wait, if there are more Ghouls how come nobody knows about them," It was a very valid question. The way Renji speaks about Ghouls suggests that there is a lot of them wondering about, so of course somebody would find out about them sooner or later.

Renji sighed, he was getting tired and just wanted to go home but he should of known that Naruto would of been full of questions. "Hardly any Ghouls exist in Konoha, it is a big village so there would be lots of food, however it is a Shinobi village so the chance of being caught is very high. Ghouls normally hang around civilian villages where they are less likely to be caught, plus if a Ghoul was caught, they would be able to take down a Jonin level Shinobi fairly easy, being a Ghoul means you are very hard to kill, as you have seen we heal extremely fast compared to humans. If we do ever get caught, a Ghoul can activate a kill switch on their Kagune to destroy it and themselves, stopping anyone else getting too much information on us. (**AN: I know this isn't in the manga but I added it in anyway**)" Renji spoke as he walked to the half eaten corpse and bent down to pick it up.

"So, why do you live in the village if you can be caught really easy?" It was a logical question, why stay in a place where you'll most definitely be caught? It didn't make sense.

Renji looked back at Naruto and pointed towards the corpse on his shoulders. "We don't kill humans. People come here when life gets too much for them and we eat what's left. Its not very classy but it beats killing people and then getting caught right afterwards".

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, it would make sense to eat people who already kill themselves, it would make it incredibly difficult for the trail to be traced back to them. "So how're we going to get it back to the cafe? Its not like we can just walk through the streets with it." Being caught in the streets with a corpse on your back would definitely bring up some unwanted attention.

Renji smiled slightly, "Underneath Konoha is a intricate maze of tunnels, used as an escape in case of an attack. One of these tunnels is here in the Hokage Monument and another is not far from the cafe, so we can just follow them and remain undetected,"

Not having anymore questions, Naruto and Renji searched for the entrance to the tunnels inside of the Hokage Monument and followed it back towards the cafe. Naruto was still hungry after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter. I'm going to be slowing updates down a bit, but here was a bit of a action-y chapter, with a lot of things explained. Next chapter will have Naruto returning to active duty in Team 7 and some insight on Touka.<br>**

**Harem so far:**

**Touka**

**?**

**?**

**Review! **


	6. Friendships

Naruto and Renji arrived back at the cafe around 11:30pm. It was late and already dark, yet Naruto didn't feel tired in the slightest, in fact, he actually felt more comfortable in the dark now anyway.

Must be a Ghoul thing.

Yoshimura was found cleaning the tables, while Touka was nowhere in sight. Yoshimura must of heard them come in because he started speaking without turning around.

"I'm guessing you're alright now, Naruto?" He sounded joyful, like he already knew the answer.

"Sort of. I guess I've come to terms that I can't change who I am now and I just have to deal with it." It was true. While Naruto had come to terms with being a Half-Ghoul, it still didn't mean he liked it. Not at all. At least his abilities seemed cool.

Which reminded him, "Oh yeah, Yoshimura-san! I can use my Kagune now!" The smile on Naruto's face was almost as bright as his old ones. Almost.

"Oh, Really? I wasn't expecting for you to learn how to use it so soon," Yoshimura's gaze drifted to Renji- who was heading to the kitchen to store the body.

Renji seemed to know of Yoshimura's gaze because he stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. "We had a little...occurrence. He is able to summon his Kagune but he isn't skilled enough to use it effectively in combat. I'll train you to use it tomorrow," Renji kept on talking until he entered the kitchen.

Smiling at the chance of learning how to control his Kagune, Naruto shouted his thanks through the closed kitchen door.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone downstairs, Touka was currently standing on the stairs just out of sight; blood dripping down from her clenched hands.

* * *

><p>It was around 11:45pm when Naruto left the cafe to head back home. Yoshimura told him to come here tomorrow after he had finished with his team for the day. Naruto responded by saying he'll be there as soon as he can, and that he can spend the rest of the day training with Renji.<p>

Yawning tiredly, Naruto pulled out his keys for his apartment door, only for him to see a shadow looming over his shoulder. Before Naruto could react, he was slammed harshly into his door, a hand gripped tightly around his neck. After the blurriness disappeared from his vision, he was met with two Kakugan (**AN: Ghoul's eye. I've already described what one looks like in a previous chapter.**) glaring heatedly back at him. Naruto would of asked what was going on but the hand around his throat tightened, preventing speech.

"Don't say anything or I'll kill you right now!" the voice sounded familiar to Naruto. It was only when Naruto spotted the distinct short purple hair, did he know who it was.

The grip on his throat loosened slightly during her outburst allowing Naruto to speak. "Touka?!" Naruto shouted, confused. He knew they got off on the wrong foot, but he didn't think she hated him so much because of it.

"I said don't speak!" She roughly slammed him back into his door, making it splinter slightly. Naruto shook the daze out of his eyes again, only to meet another unexpected sight. A single, dark red wing that looked like it was made entirely out of large crystals protruded out of her shoulder blades.

"Is that-!" Naruto was cut off for the third time as he was thrown through his door and into the wall behind it. Slowly standing up, Naruto managed to move in time to dodge the fist that impacted the space his face was previously in.

"Touka why are you doing this?!" Naruto tried to reason with her but it just managed to rile her up even more.

"It's all your kind's fault!" Touka screamed as she attempted to hit him again, but Naruto was prepared now unlike before and dodge her attacks again. _  
><em>

_What the hell is she going on about?! _Naruto was knocked out of his musings as Touka used her Ukaku Kagune to smack him through his window.

Hitting the ground roughly, Naruto climbed back onto his feet. "Damn, I forgot she had that. Naruto knew Touka was faster than him, he'll was just relying on his Shinobi instincts to keep him out of harms way. _It's too public to deal with this here. I've gotta get somewhere more private, fast! _Having a suitable location in his mind, Naruto took off into the direction it was in.

Seeing Naruto flee made Touka even more enraged. "Don't you run away, fake! You have to pay for what your kind has done to me!" Touka took off after Naruto, after deactivating her Kagune but keeping her eyes the same.

Naruto saw that Touka was catching up to him fast, luckily his apartment was near where he was heading anyway. Sprinting into the nearby forest, Naruto ascended to the trees to try and lose her.

If Touka was a normal civilian, she would of lost him by now. However, Touka was not a normal civilian, with her being a Ghoul, her eyesight in the darkness was greatly improved, allowing her to track Naruto even with all the foliage.

Bursting through the canopy, Naruto entered the training ground. The very training ground his team completed the test in a few weeks ago. Stopping in the middle of the training ground, Naruto turned around to face his pursuer.

Touka panted slightly after the pursuit, with her being an Ukaku, her stamina was not very good at all, however she still had enough stamina to fight. "I will get my revenge here! Your kind will pay for what you have done to me!"

Naruto was confused, he didn't do anything wrong did he? "I haven't done anything wrong! But if I have to beat that into you then fine by me!" Naruto got into the academy style taijutsu stance. It wasn't very effective, leaving many gaps for an enemy to exploit, but it was the only one he knew.

Touka didn't seem to like his answer as she reactivated her Kagune and launched herself towards him. Naruto could feel that his speed and reaction time had increased slightly ever since he became a Ghoul, but it was still difficult for him to keep up with Touka's Ukaku Kagune's superior speed.

Naruto blocked Touka's attacks but he knew that she was slowly getting the better of him with her speed. Clenching his teeth as he took a brutal punch to the gut that knocked him a couple of meters away, Naruto knew he needed more than pure taijutsu to beat her. Wanting to use this opportunity to test out his skill with his new abilities, Naruto focused on his lower back to summon his Kagune. Soon enough, four tentacle-like claws exploded from his back, making Touka rethink her strategy.

Touka knew that she was at a disadvantage in close combat now Naruto summoned his Kagune, even though he didn't know how to properly wield them, he could still manage to get a few hits on her, and with her Ukaku, she won't be able to take many hits before she's out. Jumping up in the air, Touka shot barrages of crystals out of her wing straight for Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was the dozens of crystals descend upon him. Knowing there is too many to dodge any no time to escape their range, Naruto closed his eyes and used his arms to shield his face. The sound of crystals hitting a hard surface echoed around the training ground.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto saw that instead of being impaled by many sharp crystals, his Kagune had formed a cross pattern in front of him, protecting him from the barrage.

Eyes staying wide for only a split second more, a grin soon spread across his face. Willing his Kagune to move, they broke out of their defensive position and moved back to his sides. Touka frowned upon seeing him block her attack, but it didn't stop her doing it again, only this time she followed the crystals as the sped towards Naruto.

Getting used to the feel of having four appendages sprouting from his back, Naruto rushed towards the speeding crystals. Doing the same as he did before, Naruto willed his Kagune in front of him, blocking the barrage again. Moving his Kagune out of his view, Naruto barley dodged the wing that smashed into the ground he was previously occupying. Taking his chance for going on the offensive, one of Naruto's Kagune launched itself at the stuck Touka.

Pulling her wing out of the ground, Touka back-pedalled as the claw impacted the ground, smashing through it and cracking the surrounding ground slightly. A bit of sweet trickled off her forehead as she knew that if that attack hit her, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Meanwhile, Naruto didn't stop his onslaught of attacks as he immediately followed up with a sweep strike to Touka's ribs with one of his spare claws.

Touka tried to block with her wing but the tentacle-like arm smashed into her wing and launched her across the training ground into the forest. Crashing into the first line of trees that separated the training ground with the forest, Touka knew it was over. She spent too much energy using her barrages, plus the fact that the taijutsu and the chase also drained her stamina, she didn't have enough left to keep on fighting.

Naruto was shocked at the strength behind his attack. He could feel that his strength and speed had increased even more since he activated his Kagune but he didn't expect to launch her across the training ground. Naruto saw that Touka wasn't getting up any time soon, so he proceeded to approach her.

Preparing herself for the worst, Touka spoke up. "I'm guessing you're coming to finish the job now. Just make it quick." Her tone was insulting but inside she was scared of dying. She had so much to live for, her friends, Yoshimura, Renji, her brother...

Naruto frowned deeply when he heard what she said. He didn't want to kill her he just wanted to know why she attacked him.

"Why did you attack me?"

Touka glared at Naruto, but after a few seconds, she spoke up. "Your kind has destroyed my family, it's because of your kind I'm all alone."

Naruto was confused why she kept saying 'your kind' she was a Ghoul as well wasn't she? And what was this about her family? "Why do you keep saying 'your kind'? I'm a Ghoul as well-"

Touka stood up and grabbed a hold of Naruto's collar and looked him dead in the eyes. "You're no Ghoul...you was a human before and you're a human now. Having a few Ghoul's organs doesn't make you one of us."

"What happened to your family?"

Naruto's change of subject caught her off guard, sure she mentioned it before but she didn't think he'll ask her about it. "It's none of your business." She snapped.

"Well, you keep saying it's my business, so I deserve to know what my 'kind' has done!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, her question from before hit him hard but he didn't want to show it. Not now anyway.

Touka's grip on his collar slowly loosened until her arm fell back to her side. Slowly sliding back down the base of the tree Touka took a deep breath, there was no point in trying to kill him anymore. "Very well, after all it wasn't you personally who killed them"

Naruto stayed silent as his Kagune slowly receded back into his back.

Taking his silence as a cue to carry on, Touka spoke again. "Back when I was a baby my mother was murdered by a human who wielded a Ghoul's Kagune. I don't know how they did it but it happened, my father had to raise me and my brother- Ayato- on his own and when we were old enough he told us about it."

That surprised Naruto greatly. It was one thing to know that Touka had a brother but he had no idea that a human could wield a Ghoul's Kagune...were they like him maybe?

Touka carried on not knowing of Naruto's thoughts. "When me and my brother was 8, our father went missing, we suspected the same person who killed our mother did it but we had no proof. We were taken into a orphanage in a no name village on the border of Fire country. We were able to stay there for a few weeks but with us being Ghouls, we eventually got hungry. Unfortunately me and my brother had not awakened our Kagune so we couldn't hunt. We were near starving when the man who killed our mother came."

Naruto soaked in all the information and processed it. Her family was being tracked down by a human wielding a Kagune, the only thing he could think of was...why?

"He underestimated us as we were children but as he was about to kill me and my brother I awakened my Kagune and injured him. We ran for days away from that village until we reached Konoha where we saw Yoshimura taking a walk in the forest he spotted us and took us into his home, we soon found out he was also a Ghoul and helped us out. He got us civilian passports and signed us up for the civilian school. My brother however hated being near so many humans, he thought our father was week for being captured so easily and he soon left Konoha, leaving me all alone. I haven't seen him since." By the end of it she was trying to hold back the tears but decided that crying wasn't going to bring them back.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He knew what it was like to be lonely, as his entire life was spent being alone. He also understood why she attacked him now. He was a reminder of the human wielding a Kagune that broke up her family.

Naruto took a deep breath and then decided to tell her about his life seeing she spilled her guts to him. He went on to tell her how he grew up with no-one and he understood the pain of being alone. Then he told her about his rivalry with Sasuke and how his Jiji was always there for him. At the end of it Naruto was standing up, looking back down at Touka.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, I'll be your friend." Naruto flashed a small smile, one that Touka couldn't help but return.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for attacking you, you just brought up painful memories." Touka slowly stood up as well, patting her self down from all the dirt.

"Don't worry about it, I actually enjoyed the fight." Touka walked forward a step, only to grimace and grip her stomach in pain, the adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was setting in.

"Damn it, my stomach is killing!" Naruto looked a bit sheepish as he was the one who injured her, so it was only right to help her get home.

Naruto knelled down in front of Touka and looked back over his shoulder. "Climb on. I'll take you home from here."

Touka nodded through the pain climbed onto Naruto's back, which she absent-mindedly noted that it was very warm.

After Naruto took Touka home he bid her goodbye and said he will see her tomorrow. Touka smiled and nodded and turned around to go in the cafe, only to see Yoshimura's grinning face against the window.

_Guessing you're friends now?_ Yoshimura mimed through the gave a thumbs up in response and went back home.

Sighing at his destroyed door, Naruto stepped over the carnage and used a plank of wood he kept in case of repairs to cover it for now. It's not like anyone passes by his house anyway.

Naruto collapsed into his bed. Sighing contently, he feel asleep quickly after closing his eyes.

He deserved the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a fight and some inside knowledge on Touka's childhood.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read + Review**


	7. Teammates

Light beamed through the small gaps in the blinds and gave the room a mellow glow. A groan erupted from the sheets as a stray beam of light aimed itself directly at the person's closed eyes. Yawning at being awoken early, Naruto groggily sat up from his bed. Rubbing his eyes to adjust, Naruto let out another yawn before slowly clambering out of bed.

Naruto entered his bathroom and begun his morning routine. After leaving the bathroom, Naruto got dressed in his usual bright orange garb and entered the living room...only to jump back once he noticed what devastation it was in. Remembering the events of last night, Naruto let out a long, drawled out groan. He really wasn't in the mood for cleaning up the mess he made, especially when he wanted to surprise his team with his presence, even though they most likely have already heard of his release.

Smacking his hand against his head as he remembered he could just duplicate himself, Naruto formed his signature hand-sign and smugly smirked as two clones of himself appeared.

Ah, the perks of being a shinobi.

Nodding at the clones, Naruto turned around to leave, only to chuckle to himself slightly as he overheard the clones cursing him for making such a mess. Naruto grabbed the door handle, but stopped as soon as he spotted a familiar parcel on his coffee table. The parcel itself was surrounded by a puddle of dried blood which tinted the parcel's original light brown colour to a dark, disgusting red. Not wanting the parcel to stay in the view of unsuspecting eyes, Naruto quickly placed it in the far back of his fridge for safe keeping.

Thinking that was the last of the distractions, Naruto gave an exasperated sigh and went to leave his house for a final time...

Only for a knock to be sounded at his door.

Naruto gave a angry huff and was about to lash out at the visitor who stopped him from finding his team, until he saw who was behind the door.

"Jiji?" Naruto asked, confused as to why the Hokage has visited him right now.

Hiruzen gave hearty chuckle and patted Naruto on the head, much to his dislike. "You really have a selective memory don't you Naruto? I told you before I was coming to check up on you."

Naruto almost face-palmed. How could he forget talking to his Jiji in the hospital room? Well, to be honest, a lot of things have happened since then. It shouldn't of been much of a surprise that he forgot, not like he was going to tell his Jiji of what has been happening anytime soon.

Naruto gave a fake embarrassed chuckle, hoping the Hokage wouldn't notice. "Ah, sorry Jiji. I've got a lot of things on my mind." At least he wasn't completely lying to his Jiji, being a Half-Ghoul was a lot to take in, plus there was also the fact that he almost went insane with hunger.

Yesterday hadn't been the best of days.

The Hokage gave a knowing nod. "May I come in?"

Naruto nervously bit his lip. His clones only just started cleaning up the mess, if the Hokage came in house right now he'll know something is up; not to mention the human flesh that is currently occupying his fridge.

Probably not the best idea.

Thinking fast, Naruto came up with an excuse. "Errm, sorry Jiji, but I was about to go out and find my team. Its been a while since I've seen any of them, ya know?"

There was a small pause and Naruto thought the Hokage would enter his house nevertheless. Fortunately, the old Hokage conceded. "Sorry Naruto." The man chuckled. "I forgot you haven't seen your friends in quite some time. I'll not interrupt you any further, I merely wanted to see how you were doing, that was all."

Naruto smiled at that. He liked these conversations with his Jiji. They always made him feel wanted. "Its alright, Jiji. Maybe you could buy me ramen sometime?" The fact that he couldn't eat ramen anymore almost hurt as much as knowing he wasn't fully human anymore. But if his Jiji bought it him, he'll make sure he eats every last bit of it anyway.

The Hokage gave off another grandfatherly chuckle. "That might have to wait a while, your team might want to treat you to ramen first." The Hokage turned to leave. "Anyway, I won't keep you waiting anymore, Naruto. I have tons of paperwork to get through anyway." And with that, the Hokage disappeared with the wind.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen appeared back in his office, a troubled look upon his face. He was confused with his pseudo grandson's behaviour. Normally, Naruto would always invite him in regardless of what he was doing. The nervous look on his face didn't sooth his nerves either. Sitting down in his chair, the Hokage released a tired sigh. Maybe the incident changed Naruto more than he previously thought. He'll look into after anyway. Leaning forward in his chair, Hiruzen succumbed to his mountains of paperwork for now. He really hated this stuff.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto approached his teams training grounds. The walk to the training grounds had been uneventful after his talk with the Hokage, he still got glared at by the general populace but he ignored them like always.<p>

Pushing through the last of the bushes, Naruto entered the clearing that was his training ground. It looked the same as last night when he was here with Touka, except this time his 3 team members were present, one of them was currently training in throwing kunai, the second was leaning against a tree reading some sort of orange book and the last one was glaring heatedly at said person.

It looked like they hadn't spotted him yet so Naruto kept walking towards them until he picked up the conversation between the two people.

Sakura was current glaring at her sensei. They hadn't done anything but train for the past few weeks. When were they actually going to do anything?

Having enough of glaring, Sakura decided to voice her thoughts. "Kakashi-sensei! When are we going to do something other than train?"

Kakashi didn't even look up from his book. "It doesn't look like your training Sakura so I don't understand why you're complaining." Sakura's glare shifted to a murderous look and Kakashi didn't want to deal with a woman's rage early in the morning so he quickly added, "We'll be starting missions as soon as Naruto arrives...Which is right now."

Naruto should of guessed Kakashi sensed him, he was a Jonin after all. He also guessed that they would of known of his release by now as well, word travels fast in a Shinobi village.

Sasuke stopped training his kunai accuracy to look upon the arrival of his second teammate. He was glad Naruto was back, only for the reason they could start doing missions. As much as Sasuke loved training, he was getting sick of doing nothing for weeks- not like he would say anything of course, his Uchiha pride wouldn't allow it.

Naruto gave off a small smile and wave that slightly shocked the team. They were expecting for Naruto to rush in shouting about how he'll be Hokage and kick Sasuke's ass, but instead they got a reserved Naruto, one that made Sakura stop her outburst of him being late. Both Sakura and Sasuke heard that he was injured but they were not told how, they just made the assumption that he injured himself training, he had done that before, only Kakashi knew what actually happened.

Sakura and Sasuke was confused, but nevertheless they greeted there third teammate. Sasuke with with his trademark 'hn' and Sakura with her casual 'Hey baka'.

Kakashi eye smiled and put his book away and turned to greet Naruto. "Good to see you're well Naruto. Now we get to start missions"

Naruto perked up at this, along with Sasuke and Sakura. He felt excited about starting his career as a Shinobi, even after the incident and the change, it didn't dissuade him from his dream.

Nodding to his team, Kakashi lead them to the Hokage tower to request some D ranks.

* * *

><p>Naruto hated it.<p>

He thought that today him and his team would leave the village and battle some strong Shinobi then come back stronger than ever. Unfortunately, that had not been the case. As soon as Kakashi requested a D rank mission, Naruto regretted ever leaving his bed this morning. It was torture. First they had to weed out somebody's garden- that took a good 3 hours. Next they had to help an old woman carry her shopping home which took another hour and last but not least, they had to catch _Tora. _That damned cat took them _5 hours_ to find and they only captured it after many failed tries. Each of them sported scratches of some sort and Naruto was sure that one had been purposeful aimed dangerously close to his lower privates.

Nicolas Cage, he hated that cat.

It was getting dark and Naruto was heading over to the the cafe for a training lesson with Renji. He was excited to use his Kagune and even though he managed to beat Touka yesterday, he was still nowhere near skilled enough to beat a trained Shinobi with it or an experienced Ghoul. Naruto marvelled at how clear everything was, it was like it was still daytime. He could easily see down each dark alleyway, able to pick out the different creatures of the night that resided in each one. As Naruto came closer to his destination, he was able to see the lights shining through the curtains that tried to contain it. One of said lights illuminated the wall of the cafe, one that was occupied by Renji- his shoulder length white hair flowing softly in the wind.

Renji looked down from staring at the star-filled sky to look down on his new student. "It seems you came after all" His deep voice was heard cleanly by Naruto.

"I wasn't exactly going to pass up to opportunity to train my abilities, ya know?" Naruto carried on walking until he stood in front of the tall man. Naruto brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. "So, where are we going?"

Renji nodded to the alleyway that was next to the cafe. "Follow me down here" Renji pushed himself off the wall and proceeded down the alleyway. Glancing back over his should to see if Naruto was following him. "Come on."

Naruto looked at Renji like he was gormless. He was training down here? They could easily been spotted or heard by any trained Shinobi that walked by. "Errm, Renji-niisan, I don't think its a good idea to train where we can be spotted."

Renji prevented himself from smacking his student's head against a wall. Did he really think he was that stupid? "You don't think I thought of that? Just follow me and you'll understand."

Naruto decided to shut up and keep his comments to himself for now, once Renji-niisan figured out that training in a alley wasn't such a good idea, only then would he say 'I told you so'.

Renji reached walked down the alley until the reached a junction of alleys, if you would. It was large and dilapidated, clumps of rumble littered the area, barrel fires were in abundance, each one with at least one homeless person using it's warmth. All in all, the place looked worse than the area Naruto lived in.

Renji ignored his surroundings and opted to pull of a man hole that was stuck in the ground- the one that Renji and Naruto climbed out of last night- and started to climb down. Just before his head was submerged in the hole, he looked up to see Naruto's still confused face. Sighing, Renji spoke. "Down here is not only a collection of tunnels, there's also a number of rooms that used to used as bunkers, we can use them to train without being interrupted like we might of been in a training field."

Naruto understood now, no-one would just casually be walking down there and just happened to stumble across them training like you could do in a training ground. Even last night, Naruto and Touka could of been caught even though they were at a training ground.

Nodding to Renji, he followed him down into the tunnels.

* * *

><p>Renji's training was...harsh to say the least. It seemed he didn't have a single clue how to be a teacher so he resorted to beating Naruto up until he improved. Not very intricate but it worked...sort of. There were rules, of course. He couldn't use anything but his Kagune...and that was about it. Renji only used his fist and he still wiped the floor with Naruto everytime and Naruto didn't even land a hit on him! Even though his methods were a bit crude, they still were somewhat effective. Naruto learned how to control his Kagune better than before. Renji told him to think of it as a extension of his body as if he had four new arms growing out of his back. It wasn't as hard as it sounded. Of course it was weird at first, it was like he constantly had something being pushed into his back, it was very uncomfortable. But as the hours went by, he got used to it. Renji also helped improve his normal taijutsu, it seemed Renji didn't really have a technique, he was more of a brawler-exactly like Naruto.<p>

It was a few hours into the training that Renji got a good hit to Naruto's head and knocked him out. Unintentionally, of course. Renji thought that Naruto did enough training for today an brought him back into the cafe. Yoshimura was found making idle chitchat with Touka-who was in her school uniform- until Naruto was plopped onto the table they were sitting at.

"Trained him." Yoshimura gave a small chuckle and even Touka smiled a bit at Naruto's limp body resting on the table. Yoshimura looked up at Renji an then down at Naruto. "So did he do well?"

Renji lent back onto the bar counter. "I could tell he's had a Shinobi training, he is aware of threats but his is still too brash and that could get him killed in a fight someday."

Yoshimura nodded as Renji told him of Naruto's training. Meanwhile, Touka went behind the counter and began pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Yoshimura was smiling at the end of Renji's evaluation. Naruto definitely could become very strong if he trained right. Standing up, Yoshimura bended down and picked up Naruto's body. "He's already asleep so he might as well stay here. Touka." Touka stopped what she was doing and looked at him. Yoshimura merely smiled. "He'll being staying in your room for tonight"

Touka was annoyed. Sure she didn't hate him now but they were nowhere near bunking level. "Why can't he stay in your room? Or better yet, why can't you take him home?"

Yoshimura's smile grew. "It will look strange if someone saw me walking into Naruto's house with his limp body on my back, plus he deserves the rest so no point in waking him. You're also the only one with a spare bed." Touka was grumbling by the end of it but after a few minutes she sighed and resigned to her fate.

"Fine then, bring him up" Yoshimura nodded and followed Touka up to her room, her cup of coffee in her hand. Yoshimura entered the room after Touka and placed Naruto on her spare bed. The room could be compared to an apartment in size. Her room didn't have any of what you'll think a girl her age has. There was no posters, no pink bed sheets or wall paint. It was, in a way, a very small apartment. There was a tiny kitchen, a small living room, a bathroom and a bedroom.

Yoshimura bid her a goodnight then left, leaving her on her own- minus the unconscious boy on her spare bed. Being tired herself, Touka stripped down and got in her own bed. It was going to be pretty awkward tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry for the not-so-quick update, but I did mention they will be further apart. There is still 2 more places on the Harem list. I will making a poll for this on my profile so don't forget to vote! Special thanks to Grounded Forever for giving me ideas on the pairing. Next chapter, Naruto will be starting out on his first C rank. Its still going to be set in wave but I'll try to add something different to it. I know how much people hate reading the same canon shit.<strong>**  
><strong>

**Harem**

**Touka**

**?**

**?**

**Read + Review.**


End file.
